King Omega
King Omega ''- '''Hardmode Boss. Summoned with the assistance of '''Wrecked Armor. ''It's summoned only during The Day, It also has a chance of spawning, Appearing offscreen as The Player receiving the message: ''You better finish what you started.... I Advise gearing up well for this fight. Extra Notes and Notes: The Boss Parts have its own health pool so it's optional like Skeletron prime if you somehow find it to slow. Apologies if King Slime has already been taken. Stats *'Health :' 25,000 '(Normal)' / 31,250 ('Expert') / 40,000 ('War Mode') *'Damage (Contact): 52 '(Normal) ' / 60 '''(Expert) / 79 (War Mode) ' *'Laser: '10 '(Normal) / 20 (Expert) / 34 (War Mode) ' *'Defence: '15 '(Normal) / 23 (Expert) / 30 (War Mode) *'The Crown Jewel': 30''' (Normal) / 40 '''(Expert) / 60 (Warmode) ''' Boss Minions/Boss Parts '''Minions: *'Mechanical Slime': 200 / 300 / 500 (Slime Sized) ' *'Contact Damage: 30 *'Bomb': 36 *'Laser Slime': 100 / 150 / 300 (Slime Sized) *'Laser': 35 *'Contact Damage': 25 *'Spiked Roller Slime': 300 /450/ 600 (Slime Sized) *'Contact Damage':40 (Inflicts Bleeding!) Boss Parts: Omega Turret: 1200 / 2000 / 3000 The Big One: 3000 / 4500 / 700 Omega Gelleriz0r: 4000 / 5000 / 6000 Death Messages If Player has been Killed by King Omega/Boss Minions 'One of these messages will appear: * '(Player) Found a way to be one with the Ground (Killed by contact) * (Player) Has been squashed into a pulp (Killed by contact) * (Player) Found out why you should never touch Robots (Killed by Minions contact damage) * (Player) Was eradicated from (World) by a Bomb * (Player) ‘s Brains were splattered into Bits by Laser (Killed by Laser Slime) * (Player) Has been Rammed into a New One (Killed by Spiked Roller Slime) * (Player) Has found out what the Crown Jewel really is (Killed by The Crown Jewel) * (Player) tried to play with The Big One (Killed by not evading The Big One) * (Player) ‘s Literal Head went Missing (Killed by Omega Turret) * (Player) '’s Body went Jelly ('Killed by Omega Gelloriz0r) Attacks (Boss) King Omega 'Has a Unique arsenal of attacks since its first fight, Now made stronger than ever! Its attacks are: *Utilizes the '''Crown Jewel '''to commence a Giant storm of concentrated lasers. *Its New armor added Turrets '(Omega Turret shoots out Lasers, The Big One is a Missile Silo. Omega Gelleriz0r unleashes a barrage of Slimy Rockets) *'Omega Turret' Just shoots out lasers. *'The Big One '''Either sends out an actual Rocket or Slime Capsules used to send out a small group of Slime Variants. Its size is big but the Weight makes it rather slow to make the impact, Better run while you can. *'Omega Gelleriz0r Unleashes a barrage of Slimy Rockets in a radius, Making it pretty dodgeable. *Jumps around at an Attempt to Squash you. Drops + Death When '''King Omega Has been defeated, It Leaves its Armor Parts that I mean the Body Parts of it Lol and The Loot Drops: #'King Omega Treasure Bag' #'Soul of Slime 20-30 / 30-35 Expert / 40-46 Warmode' #'Greater Healing Potion 10-20' #'King Omega Mask' #'King Omega Trophy' #'Slimy Hallowed Bars 30-34 / 40-45 Expert / 53-55 [ War Mode ]' Notes (Actual) *Its Bombs Act like Prime Cannon's Bombs Trivia *It is Heavily implied that King Omega is King Slime '''but has been modified mechanically to rechallenge The Player. Seems Like the '''Ninja is Still inside it. Very Odd indeed, *The Big One is a term used for calling Things, 'Big'. Seems reasonable. *It's Boss Message seems to talk about its Past Fight with The Player *The 0''' In The Omega Gelleriz0r''' Seems to be an Intentional Typo *'La Crown Jewel' + The Crown Jewel '''references '''The Crown Jewel of England even though King Omega does not wear anything resembling that *The Achievement Sonic Speed! 'references the Science-Fiction Term and Literally Sonic the Hedgehog *'Tying The Knot Is Slang for Getting Married, which is weird since your killing him... *The Boss Parts have its own health pool so it's optional like Skeletron prime if you somehow find it to slow. Achievements Tying The Knot: Slay the Robotic Beast Sonic Speed!: Get Slain by Spiked Roller Slime '''10 Times. Ouch! '''Hasta la Vista: Get Killed by The Big One. Ya really enjoy radiation poisoning eh? On the Plasma Run: Get Killed by Laser Slime '''while Moving / Jumping \ '''Mechanical Demise: Get Killed by the Tanky Mechanical Slime 3 Times, Got Tired Yet? La Crown Jewel: Find out what happens when you mix Metal and Gems together. Terrarian Jelly: Get blown to smithereens by The Omega Jelleriz0r. Yum! Category:Bosses Category:Mechanical Boss Category:Hard Mode Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Hard Mode Monsters Category:Hard Mode Bosses